


Là où le Ciel Pleure

by MeadowMellow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gaster is emotionally stunted, Illness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Noir AU, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), One-Sided Attraction, Other, Past Abuse, Sans is half way functional for once!, Scars & Wounds, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, So many tropes, Threats of Violence, Timelines, Vomiting, We do not deserve PAPY, also dunno if ur realized but theres a reason why slow burn is the first additional tag, benriya AU, gods damn it, guess ill just wing (badum-tssss) it along the way, scrapped some things, still gotta figure out some stuff, uggghh this was drafted like.. 3 years ago, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowMellow/pseuds/MeadowMellow
Summary: Hi! This my first multi-chapter fic and boy am I nervous! Anyways, what I wish to say is that im planning on putting an illustration made by yours truly for each chapter, this is a narrative that deals with both writing and paintings. So the updates may take between a month or two. So. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so please leave a comment! It really makes my day and inspire me to be faster/make more.Ill be adding an illustration to the prologue in a week or so just the time to finish my piece.
Relationships: Everyone has a crush on Frisk I guess, Frisk & Monster Kid (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/W. D. Gaster, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Là où le Ciel Pleure

It’s getting harder to breath, the cold air burning their lungs, sides hurting from the long run.

They stumble, shoes sliding on the mud, they keep their balance but they’ve gotten slower. Stopping isn’t an option.

Not anymore.

By the time they've finally reached the entrance of _Snowdin’s_ Park, the rain has become heavier.

Dark clouds like a mantle in the nightly sky, thunder shredding it’s way through with lightning striking nearer each time.

And yet remains the question.

_How did they find them ?_

They had been careful all along, planning their escape thoroughly and for weeks now.

Taking each step of the circuit was exhausting, certainly but it was necessary and they didn’t make a single mistake on their way here.

And yet...

Here they were, fleeing for their life as if hell was set loose upon them, running across the ocean of trees which expanded ahead of them.

A desolated park, a chaotic thunderstorm roaring fiercely above their head pushing them farther and farther into this dangerous persecution.

But it couldn’t be their end.

They wouldn't let it be.

Not after everything they went through only for them to get where they were, so close to where they needed to be.

What would happen if they failed…

They don’t finish these thoughts as failure isn't an option, the only thing that matters now is escaping their pursuers.

They make their way between the looming shadows of pines and maples, the long branches scorches their skin, leaving red markings on some places, drawing blood at others.

They lift their arms, trying to at least protect their face and, at the same time, hoping to avoid slowing down; a luxury they cannot afford.

By now, their once smooth and lustrous hair is splattered all over their face, making it harder to see under the downpour and the weak moonlight doesn’t help either.

Their pursuers are getting nearer, they can almost hear the heavy panting and growling coming from behind ; nervously looking around in search of something, anything that may hide them even if temporarily.

And they find it in the shape of an oak, it’s crimson leaves swaying against the rough wind.

They run toward the blackened bark, hiding behind, shoulders resting against the rough edges of the damp wood.

Drawing their breath, not a sound comes from them as they await blurry figures to pass near the hiding spot.

...

Footsteps and barking quickly breaks the silence.

They close their eyes tightly shut, terrified by the proximity of the furred trackers.

They didn’t expect them to be this close.

Keeping still, they don’t make a single move until they're sure to be alone and only then, do they open their eyes to realize where they actually stand.

Instincts kick in, the first thing they do is to brusquely back away from the edge, burrowing their shoulders even deeper into the hard bark.

A slope goes ten meters straight down from where they stand.

They hadn't realized where they were standing, as much in a hurry they were to find a safe place.

They draw their breath, respiration steadier once the surprise fades away.

As they do so, looking a little further, there seems to be some outlines of a playgrou-

They freeze.

A warm breath brushes their cheek.

Pain explodes through their scalp as a white furred paw savagely pulls a handful of chestnut hair.

« UGH ! »

They let a distorted complain pass through their lips as a gravelly voice exclaims its content.

« Finally gotcha’ ! »

They trash at the paw, taking two steps backwards before the pull gets harsher and they’re stopped to a halt.

Without being able to voice any coherent words, they can only stutter noises of distress and pain while desperately clawing at the furry fingers.

Nails dig into the leather like skin, trying to break from the grasp of steel and failing terribly to do so.

« Such a fierce lil’ one ! D’you have any idea how long we’ve been running through this damn rain to get a piece of you?! » The beast growls.

« Ngh ! »

« Hmph! Let's see if you're gonna be a good pup, Mutt. »

They’re suddenly lifted from the ground by their locks; gritting their teeths at the pain, the added weight of their leathered bag pulling them toward the watery soil. Kicking their legs around in hopes of connecting with something, _anything_.

_They will not stop here, not after everything they’ve done to-_

By now, tears and water streamed down their cheeks, they had left the protective covert of the oak to the wildness of the tempest.

And yet, they try again and again to break free from the monster but it just won’t be enough, they aren’t strong enough-

The hit was violent, the sound of his paw connecting with their face resonating in their head, eardrums whistling from the force of the slap; provoking troubled vision and more pain.

_They were so quiet._

« You shut your mouth and keep still. Your owners are waiting for their rebellious pet to come home. » A bark of laughter soon following.

What seemed to be a snout appears in front of them, a growl on its slobbery lips showing off yellowed and enormous canines as it started to exhale.

They knew what it meant. Their end.

With a long dreaded howl, it shares his found prey to the rest of the pack.

It was only a matter of time.

Their head hangs lifelessly, head blank, as in a phased daze.

_Won’t you keep your promise ?_

_The voice echoes in their mind, condemnation in their tone._

_How could they have dared to give up so easily, was their determination as weak or did they never intend on keeping their promise_ ?

The howl is cut off, replaced by a high pitched whine as their knees connect with the monster’s jaw, closing it violently on its own tongue.

They're brutally thrown in the airs until gravity does its work and they start falling.

The last thing they see is the white dog's silhouette grabbing its bloodied snout.

Their body finally plummeted on the dirt, the shock sending a myriad of leaves and pebbles in the airs, knocking the oxygen out from their lungs, mud entering their mouth, nose and ears as they rolled further and further away.

And their world turned upside down, never seeming to slow down and it _hurt_ so much, when would it stop-

Rocks and other scraps bumping against their limbs, scratching and cutting their skin, turning them into a mess of drenched clothes and filth.

It might have taken only seconds before they reached the bottom but it felt like hours, as if it’ll never have ceased and when everything finally stopped spinning, they didn’t- couldn’t move.

The rain kept falling, splattering against their bloodied skin.

The storm seemed even stronger than before now that there was nothing left to protect them against its full force.

They remained on the mud for what felt like hours yet couldn't be more than a few minutes.

_If only they could just… rest a bit.._

...

It was with great effort that they tried to move and- _Gods, did it hurt._

They slowly and painstakingly lifted themself with both arms and it was only sheer will that kept them from falling apart.

Black dots started appearing on their vision and an insupportable headache braced their skull.

Even the mere idea of standing in their own two legs felt insurmountable.

Yet, with patience and perseverance, they did so despite their legs shaking uncontrollably.

At the sight of the wounds covering every single inch of naked skin, they felt how their renewed resolution began to waver.

They looked away, locking their sight in front of them, trying not to think too much about what had become of them.

With a new objective in mind, they first took a single step, then two and three and four; until the place where they fell was nowhere to be seen.

With dragging feets, they walked on, stumbling across the way and dumbfoundedly realizing the loss of one of their shoes.

But they kept going; after a small eternity, they reached a playground area.

It was the same one they got a glimpse at, before- _before what ?_

They weren’t so sure anymore, thunder reverberating everywhere, the vibrations shaking their entire being.

They needed to rest, rest for what might come ahead ; so they continued limping.

The rain seemed to have accumulated at in the middle of the playground leaving an expanded pool of dirty water.

They avoided it by passing to the side, this time walking toward a small wooden cabin for visitors who wished to be in solitude.

And when they finally passed the wooden frame, only then did their knees give up.

Their head felt like it would burst open.

Water slided down their clothes, making a small puddle under their drenched body.

They slowly crawled against a wall, sitting on the dusty planks.

Eyes heavy from exhaustion, head tilted to a side they clutch their leather bag to their frozen body, chin resting on top of it.

The rain that has pained them so much was now sweetly lulling them to sleep, making it more difficult to be awake.

They were safe or as safe as they could ever be.

_I'll just rest for a bit..._

With that last thought, they slowly closed their eyes and let go of their consciousness.

* * *

  
  


They wake up grudgingly and in a daze. Where…?

Then everything comes down, the chase, the capture, the escape and finally the short respite.

They try getting up.

At the slightest movement, the pain grows to be insurmountable; letting their back fall against the wall, it’s freshness relieving their feverish skin.

Pants and moans from the effort ensued, their respiration growing harder to maintain, pained noises echoing in the dark.

Maybe, it wasn’t such a good idea to come here at all.

Maybe it would’ve been better to take another way, _maybe-_

No.

It _would_ have been too late by then.

They knew it.

It didn't prevent them from regretting their choice for another way; at least, a less painful one.

But pain wasn’t their weakness, was it?

It wouldn’t stop them.

With trembling hands, they push themselves up, leaning their back against the wall, its wooden planks rough from neglect.

Their shoulders are stiff from the cold, their knees trembling and seemingly unresponsive.

It is with great effort that they get up on their feet and remember to take the leathered bag with them; slided from their shoulder in their sleep.

They start walking, stumbling along the way a few times before reaching the entrance, a delicate hand resting on the doorframe.

Everything feels… Gray.

Not a glum gray, more like, a soothing gray.

The dark clouds have left their place to a white sky, not void of color, but pure of them.

They can feel the warm sunlight on their skin, the refreshing wind lifting their locks like a loving caress.

They put one shoeless foot on the grass, the earth beneath wet from the rain; their woolen sock half dry from last night makes a squelching noise.

They take a last step and emerge from the cabin to a new world.

It feels lonely out there, no sound to answer a call, not a movement in the frozen air.

They let the silence sink in their soul.

Without looking back, they leave the playground behind and walk.

They know it won't be easy to go there, it’ll take them a while to arrive at the place.

But determination is not something they lack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This my first multi-chapter fic and boy am I nervous! Anyways, what I wish to say is that im planning on putting an illustration made by yours truly for each chapter, this is a narrative that deals with both writing and paintings. So the updates may take between a month or two. So. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so please leave a comment! It really makes my day and inspire me to be faster/make more.  
> Ill be adding an illustration to the prologue in a week or so just the time to finish my piece.


End file.
